Victoire Weasley Hogwarts
by PolarBearMonkey
Summary: Victoire Wealey embarks on her final year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Please note I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters in this fanfiction.**

Chapter One

A loud banging eventually woke me.

"Victoire, Get up!" my mother, Fleur shouted, her strong French accent lacing her words. From her tone I guess she'd been out there a while trying to wake me. I rolled over to check the time from the clock on the bedside table. It read 7:36am. I groan who the hell gets up at this time anyway. I roll back over and try to ignore my mother's banging. However it continues. Eventually I give up and stumble towards the door and open it to reveal my mother.

"I've been trying to wake you up for 10 minutes! Now I want you to get ready immediately we are leaving in one and a half hours. We are not being late like last year", at that I watch my mother's retreating figure disappear down the hallway. When she wanted to be she could be very stubborn and determined. I slowly try to remember what actually happening today, because in my current state I've got no idea. Once she's out of sight I slam the door closed with the intention to go back to bed. As I lie there my brain eventually remembers.

"Crap" I say aloud. Today was the day we returned to Hogwarts. My eyes soon zoned in on the multiple trunks beside my door. Packed and ready to go.

"Yay" I say to myself sarcastically.

After weeks of hanging out with Teddy on the beach near our house and enjoying the bliss of summer it was all going to end, and horribly soon. Not only that but my cousins Rose and Albus would also be staring their first year at Hogwarts. Great, more family at Hogwarts. Sometimes I swear half the wizarding world is related to me. However this year was my last year at Hogwarts and was determined to make it my best yet. This year I was head girl, which meant I was entitled to special privileges. I could feel my mouth begin to smile at that thought. Head Girl, the position I had always wanted since I was five and I finally got it.

Suddenly my bedroom door swung open to reveal my mother, and god did she look pissed.

"Je veux que vous obtenez jusqu'à cet instant et préparez-vous, OK. Si je devais venir ici une fois de plus il y aura hell to pay "said my mother in an eerily calm voice. Yeah she was pissed, threating at me in French she meant business. At this I decide to roll out of bed and nod in her direction while running my fingers through my hair. At this she seems satisfied and retreat down stairs.

When I get into the shower I allow the steaming hot water to over my body for what seems like hours while I wonder what my year ahead will bring. Eventually when the hot water runs out I quickly turn the water off and dry off. Once changed into a satin crème dress shirt and a short high waisted tweed chocolate brown skirt and return to the bathroom to deal with my hair. After I deem myself acceptable I double check my appearance in the mirror. A slim girl with ivory skin and bright blue eye stares back me; her long blonde hair reached halfway down her back and was slightly messy. I knew many saw me as 'classically' pretty but I however could always pick faults in my overall appearance. In my opinion being six foot tall and a UK size 6 wasn't all it was cracked up to be. For one you were usually tallest and skinniest girl anywhere you went and most people usually gawk at you behind your back (including family members). People also always make jokes about whether you were anorexic or bulimic. However to the rest of the world my metabolism and height were seen as a god send.

After an hour of getting ready (to my satisfaction) I decide to go downstairs for breakfast. At the breakfast table sat the rest of my family; my father and mother (Bill and Fleur) sat chatting quietly to each other. My younger Louis who was going into fourth year was swallowing multiple pieces of toast as if he hasn't eaten in days. Then there was Dominque. And oh my god what the hell was she wearing! From what I could see all Dominque was wearing was a tight leopard print midriff with torn demin shorts accompanied with thigh high boots. Her face was also plastered with heavy make-up and her strawberry blonde hair was in a sloppy bun. God, could that girl look more like a tart? Personally I didn't think possible. Occasionally I saw Dad glance in her direction but quickly look away as if he was embarrassed of looking at his fifteen year old daughter.

"Good morning everybody" I say as I take my seat at the breakfast table. Everybody mumbles some form of response, seems like nobody in our family is too friendly in the morning. I sigh and roll my eyes; and turn my attention to Dominque

"You aren't seriously wearing that are you?" I say to her in the bitchest tone I can manage. Her head snaps up and she glares at me with her wide brown eyes.

"What are you implying Vicky?" she sneers. God she just had to call me Vicky didn't she, now it's on.

"Well I was trying to put it subtly but I think you look like a tramp" I say innocently knowing exactly how much this has provoked her.

"Ha ha" she replied a small cold smile beginning to appear "Well at least I know I'm a tart. And speaking of which when are telling Mum and Dad that you've been sleeping around with…" And at that point Dad decided to interrupt our little not so private conversation.

"Okay girls, Vic I feel voiced your opinion on Dom's appearance enough for today". And that was officially the end of that conversation. However Dominque knew she struck a nerve and smiled proudly in my direction. My only question was how the hell did she know about that! At the moment I had no idea but my main priority was that my parents never ever found out.

I glanced over at Mum. I could tell by the look on her face that she also disapproved of Dominque's current state, but instead of starting a family argument she started a conversation of a more civil nature.

"Victoire, we're both very proud that you made Head Girl this year". I smiled back politely. Her pride was evident on her face as it was too on my father's. If only they knew how close I came to not getting this position. Let's just say while my parents had no idea about many detentions for drinking on school grounds and "inappropriate behaviour", however Headmistress McGonagall knew. Somehow I knew I predominately got the position for my flawless grades and popularity.

"Yes well done Vic" Dom answered sarcastically.

"Well, I see you didn't get Gryffindor prefect. What happened? I was able to get it" I answer back. She answered with a scowl. Not getting the prefect position was a soft spot for her. Both my parents and I had been prefects and she was under a lot of pressure to do the same. However her application was rejected. In some ways Dom was a lot like myself. However I was able to ensure my parents were oblivious to my sneaking out and constant partying while Dom always got caught. This one was reason for our strained relationship.

Suddenly my mother jumps up.

"Oh my, we have to get going or we'll be late. Okay everybody get their luggage and we'll leave in ten minutes". At this I groan silently. It's going to take me more than ten minutes to get three large suitcases down two flights of stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not only any of the Harry Potter characters present in this narrative.**

Eventually we made it to King Cross Station at 10:30. We would have gotten here much earlier if Louis and Dominque remembered to pack everything they needed before we were leaving. It's a common occurrence whenever we leave the house. "See it's just as well we left early this morning otherwise we'd be running late" my mother says as we arrive.

We soon walked on to platform 9 and ¾ where the Hogwarts Express stood. Even though the train was going to depart in twenty minutes the platform is beginning to get quite busy. However none of our extended family were here. Typical. No matter what the event my family was always the first to arrive.

For a while the five of us stand there. Mum is fussing over Louis and assuring him if has forgotten anything she can send it to the school, which seems to happen every year. Meanwhile Dom is currently getting a lecture from my Dad about how she is expected to try her hardest throughout this year since she is taking her OWL'S. I don't know what my parents are expecting. Dom just barley passes her subjects due to lack of effort it's hardly likely she's going to do the work required to get any outstanding's. Louis then sees some of his friends are gives my parents a fleeting goodbye as well as a promise to write every week and disappears. Mum then also joins Dad conversation with Dom.

"Dominque" my mother says, "getting good results requires effort and dedication. Just ask Victoire. Do you think she received all outstanding's without putting in the work?" At this point I can also visibly see Dominque's rage. Truth be told I think I may have studied for three hours the night before the exams started and ended up with remarkable results. I'd always been top of the class but have never put any work into it whereas my peers studied for days before an exam and received poorer results.

At about quarter to 11 my eyes began scanning the platform. The station had rapidly become crowded with eager students and elated or weeping parents. Cases and various animals were everywhere and pupils embraced their friends and retold tales of their holidays. Some of my peers waved and smiled at me and congratulated me on getting Head Girl; however I wasn't interested in any of this. Damn it! He said he would be here to see me off! I let out a sigh of frustration. God help him if he didn't show up. Just breathe Vic I chant to myself, he promised he would come.

"Looking for somebody Vic?" said a voice behind me. I whipped around to see Dominque with her arms crossed over her chest and a smug expression on her face. She takes my silence as a cue to keep going. "I know you think your little secret is unknown to everybody, but seriously how long you think it's going to last before the rest of the world knows?" Dom says scathingly before marching off in the opposite direction. I still had no idea how she found out about this and I was positive I didn't like it that she of all people knew about it. Hell my parents or friends didn't even know.

I decided I may as well load my luggage onto the train. No point waiting around doing nothing. As I begin to load my first suitcase onto the carriage a pair of strong toned arms lifts the case into the compartment. I turn around to see him and smile widely. He came, he came to see me off!

Teddy Lupin and I had known each other since I was born. We basically grew up together and were best friends from when I was three. This summer though we started going out and because of him I'd just had the best summer ever. Today his hair was dark brown and his eyes a bright blue. This was what he called his "natural state" where he didn't alter anything of his appearance. Today he wore a firm fitting dark blue T-shirt which showed off his perfectly defined abs. God he was hot.

"I though you could use a hand" he said smiling.

"Yeah, umm thanks for that" I replied. Then we stood there for a few minutes smiling at each other like idiots. I was so happy he came. Teddy took my hand "Come on. Let's go somewhere more….private" and he leads me towards a quieter corner of the platform.

"For a moment there I didn't think you were coming" I admitted. At this he laughs.

"God, Vic! Why would I not turn up to see my girlfriend and my god siblings off" he replied. I laugh in response. God siblings is what Teddy called Uncle Harry kids because essentially they were his family.

"Yeah, I guess I overreacted when you weren't here. I did know you were coming, I do that sometimes" I admit.

Teddy wraps his arms around my waist and pulled me closer so our mouths almost touched. One of his hand started playing with my hair and I lifted my arms so they wrap around his neck. The 10 warning whistle blew in the background but I barely heard it. At that moment everything I'd ever cared about was right in front of me.

"I'm going to miss you so much" I whisper. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I never cried and I especially didn't want Teddy to remember me as the crazy emotional chick. I quickly look down at my feet.

"Hey, hey it's okay. I'm going to miss you too. It's only one year and Christmas is only three months away. Just think about that okay. Just three months and then we can spend an entire fortnight together" Teddy reassures. I look back into his eyes and can feel a smile forming on my face.

"Vic, I love you. These three months aren't going to be easy for me either, but the way I see it is that this is your final year. Next year we'll both be out of school and we can do whatever the hell we like" Teddy said. At this I lift my lips to his. It began sweet and gentle but soon the intensity picked up and our kisses became more passionate. His fingers ran though my hair and my hands explored the defined muscles of his back. "I love Teddy "I say and we paused to look into each other's eyes. "I love you to Vic" and then we resume our not so private make-out session. I occasionally heard the voices of disgruntled parents saying how young children shouldn't be exposed to such expression of passion or students pointing at me and laughing in amusement, but at this point I couldn't care less.

"Teddy what are you doing?" Oh Shit! I knew that voice and so did Teddy. We immediately pause and turn to face my twelve year cousin James staring at us in disbelief.

"Teddy! Are you snogging Victoire?" James questioned us. We both remained silent and stared at him with locks of shock and horror plastered onto our faces.

"You are snogging Victoire!" A gleeful smile replaced his confusion as he figured out he had just discovered perhaps the biggest family secret of his time. Teddy then told him to get lost to which he ran in the direction of his family. I groaned now my entire family was going to know before we even arrived at Hogwarts. Teddy's expression told me he wasn't too pleased about the situation either.

The final warming whistle is blown and I know I now have to board to the train.

"See you at Christmas. I'll miss you so much" I say as I peck him lightly on the check.

"I'll miss you too Vic" Teddy replies smiling sadly. At this I gave him one last hug and then walked towards the train. I could hear hushed voices and feel numerous eyes staring at my back as I walk towards the express. When I reach the train's doorway I turn to see Teddy one last time. The platform is full of parents and young children saying their last goodbyes. Teddy was standing alone on the platform. He's always easy to spot since not many people are 6ft 5. I give him a quick wave before being ushered onto the train by a conductor. I begin to make my way down the corridor to the prefects' carriage. Somebody told me at the end of last year there would be a prefect meeting for the first hour of the trip to Hogwarts. Great, I get to be stuck in a compartment with people who don't hate me and my friends. The train then slowly begins to depart the station and I know my final year at Hogwarts has begun.

**Review Please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.**

The prefect carriage was at the other end of the train and by the time I entered I was greeted with several pairs of glaring eyes. This was going to be a fun hour.

"Err umm, sorry I'm late" I say as some form of an apology. Honestly I didn't think it was necessary for me to apologise being five minutes but from the looks I'm getting I'm expecting a death sentence. A boy with greasy black hair and beady eyes stood up. No! Oh crap. He didn't, Tim Day did not get Head Boy! Tim and I had never ever gotten along as far as I am concerned he's a dickhead. It began in first year when I received the highest grade average for our year and an eleven year old Tim wasn't happy about it. So he told me that I was a "lazy and stuck-up bitch." Surprising I was not assumed and called him an arrogant bastard and threw my potions text book at him. I may have not have known what the words meant but I knew how to throw things. Since then we have been sworn enemies.

"Oh it's no bother, apparently you have much better things to do with your time then attend a meeting regarding your duties" Tim said snidely. His chest was pushed forwards as if an attempt to look intimidating. This may work on a five year old but not me. I roll my eyes in response and take a seat next to the seventh year Gryffindor prefects.

"Now since we are all here we can officially begin our meeting" announced Tim. And I tuned out about then. I can tell this conversation would not interest me in the slightest so why the hell should I pay attention? So I began analysing the other prefects, whether I liked anyone. Took once glance at the SlythNicole prefects; Samantha Bowman and Declan Hills. Both glaring, well I didn't like them either so no big loss there. The two Ravenclaw prefects; stuck up intellects. The Hufflepuff prefects, Hayden and Alyssa looked as bored as I did, they had a chance. Then there were the two Gryffindor prefects who I didn't know. When I thought about it, it was kind of sad. Six years and I didn't know their names. The girl, Molly or was is Polly, was scribbling notes about this 'important' meeting. As I leaned my head towards the page she snapped her book shut "Do you mind!" she hissed. Okay now I don't feel guilty about not knowing her name.

And Tim went on and on about some crap he though was important. I glanced down at my watch. Twenty minutes! I had only been here twenty minutes. I sighed in frustration but nobody noticed since they were too enthralled in Tim's little speech. Well almost everyone. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Hayden sniggNicoleg at my obvious display of disinterest. Then Hayden begins to imitate Tim's discussion, hand gestures and all. I begin giggling silently. Hayden continues and his actions become more exaggerated and it becomes harder not to burst out laughing. The girl next to me gives me a look of disgust and continues scribbling every word Tim says. The younger prefects stared at us like we were mental, but I didn't care. Unfortunately Tim also noticed.

"Hayden and Victoire, would you mind not distracting the rest of us in this extremely urgent meeting?' An annoyed Tim states.

"Oh, yeah sorry mate I didn't realise" Hayden said. Tim nods as if it's some sort of acknowledgement and turns towards me.

"Victoire, would you like to apologise to us for your interruption of this meeting of extreme significance?" Oh for God sake! Get over yourself Tim.

"Meeting of extreme significance, this 'meeting' simply you crapping on about shit and surprisingly I don't care!" I said. Tim's beginning to get pissed.

"Well Victoire maybe if you were paying attention you would realise this meeting is of extreme significance as everybody who was attentive can tell you. Now I would like to continue if that's alright with you" Tim replies angrily. I roll my eyes, who the hell thought putting Tim as Head Boy was a good idea.

After a painstaking hour we were finally free to leave from Tim's little chat. I shot up out of my seat and stormed out. I'd had enough of his bullshit today. All I wanted to do was find my friends and stay away from Tim, but that wasn't going to happen since as Head Girl I had to maintain order on the Hogwarts Express. Fun, there was never peace and order on this train.

My first incident involved four fourth years duelling in the corridor, luckily nobody was hexed to badly but one kid was vomiting uncontrollably. There was no way I was escorting so I asked, or forced (it depends which way you look at it) his friend to take him to the back of the train otherwise known as the nosebleed section. From there I had to split up a bitch fight between two sixth years, confiscate a variety of illicit substances and give out detentions to trouble makers. God, this was so much harder than it looked. After a while things began to calm down and it was time for me to do my rounds of the compartments.

So far nothing drastic or unusual was occurring in my round which was great. I'd passed Louis compartment where he sat talking to his friends. When he saw me he smiled and waved and then continued his conversation with his friends. Passing Dominque's compartment was not such as pleasant experience. She and some random guy were currently all over each other as were everybody else in the compartment. I decided I just keep walking. I really didn't want know.

Then I reached my cousins. They all shared one compartment since they were all each other's best friends. Dom, Louis and I had never had a close relationship with any of them since we were so much older. Roxanne, Fred and Molly sat opposite Albus and Rose and Lucy. They were all talking in hushed voices but stopped suddenly when I entered the compartment. Lucy, Molly, Rose and Albus stared at me in disbelief while Fred and Roxanne had mischievous looks plastered on their faces.

"So Vicky I didn't see you at the train station this morning" taunted Fred while Roxanne burst into hysterics. Was he implying he knew about Teddy and I? I sure hope not.

"Fred, you know I hate being called Vicky…"I started but I was soon interrupted.

"Is it true you were snogging Teddy?" Albus asked suddenly. Yeah they knew and honestly I was shocked. Damn James. Why the hell did he have to tell everybody. Apparently my silence and shocked expression spoke louder than words.

"I knew it!" screamed Roxanne in excitement "I knew James wouldn't lie about something like this. Ha this proves that Rose was wrong. I told you Teddy and Vic were totally shacking up!" One look at Rose's expression told me her world was crumbling down, though I couldn't understand why. Maybe be it was the prospect of her being wrong.

"Why do you and Teddy want to kiss all the time?" questioned Molly.

"Alright this is none of any of your business so butt out okay" I snapped and slammed the door behind me.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder. As a turned around a short girl with dark hair and bright green eyes stood in front of me and I knew instantly who she was, my best friend Nicole Wood.

"Oh my God, Hey" I said before she gave me a hug which nearly suffocated me. Nicole and I had been best friends since I could remember. She was one of the most sensational people I had ever met.

"Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere! As has Carter and Eddie. Where the hell have you been? Oh who cares, come with me" she said excitingly. At that she grabbed my hand and lead to a compartment near the back of the train. When we entered Carter and Eddie nearly crushed me and eventually released me and questioned me where I had been for the past two hours.

"Well for the first half I had to listen to Tim crap on about the importance of being a role-model for the younger students and then I had monitor all the students on the train" I explained with a pained expression on my face.

Nicole started giggling while Carter and Eddie howled with laughter. We then talked for what then seemed like hours. The four of us had been best friends since first year and were inseparable. However none of my friends were considered 'responsible' since most of our activities usually involved alcohol and breaking school rules. Eddie and Carter usually got done for pulling pranks throughout campus while Nicole and I were constantly getting detentions for uniform infringements.

When we neared the train station I had to depart from my friends to help Tim. I found him near the front of the train straightening his neat uniform. As I approached he turned in my direction and laughed in disgust.

"Really Victoire, are we already violating the dress code" Tim sneered. To be honest I couldn't really see what was wrong my uniform seeing it could have been much much worse. Yet his stupid comment made me want to punch there and then, if I wanted to take Tim down I most certainly could. I'd done it plenty of times before to people not nearly as ignorant as Tim.

Although physical injury was looking good at this point I decided against the idea. I knew McGonagall was relucent to give me this position in the first place and I was not going to have it taken away from me for starting a punch up with Tim before we even began school.


End file.
